Kodoh Kuraki
This article is for the anime version of Kodoh Kuraki. For their manga counterpart, see Kodoh Kuraki (Manga). Kodoh Kuraki (蔵木コドウ, Kuraki Kodou) is a main character in Crash B-Daman and one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Appearance Kodoh is a tall 12 year-old male with red eyes and long silver hair with red highlights. Kodoh has red eyes with sharp black pupils, he also has very long silver hair that reaches past his knees. His hair has red highlights on his bangs and both sides of his forehead. In the anime series; Kodoh wears a midriff-exposing short sleeve black leather jacket with fur collar, black leather pants with torn ankle bottoms, red wristbands with black gloves and a brown utility belt around his waist. Personality Kodoh exhibits the characteristics of a Tsundere type of character. Kodoh is easily seen as the polar opposite of Hitto Tamaga as the former is the calm, cool, collected and highly-atheletic anti-hero type. Most of the time that Kodoh makes his entrance to the scene, he is seen as a deus ex machina for the troubled Hitto and his friends. When it comes to customizing B-Daman, winning tournaments or in just about any battle; Kodoh is just as passionate as Hitto and would even be willing to fight to the death. Unlike the hotblooded Hitto, however, Kodoh exhibits a cold and narcissistic exterior. Often times you would hear Kodoh, after making a stunning entrance, remarking about Beauty (美しい Utsukushi and ビーダー Bi da) while lashing out at Hitto's (and later Kyousuke's) brazen ways, calling him "Pathetic" (ぶざまだ Buzamada) and Unbeautiful (美しいくない Utsukushikunai). There is of course a lighter side to Kodoh. His love for fine aesthetics and beautiful things eventually had him realize his faults in joining the side of the bad guys. He eventually accepted Hitto's friendship near the end of the series after he had come to a hard realization that his former allies saw him as nothing more than a disposable pawn. Even though Kodoh already joined Hitto's side, he still maintains the same air of aloofness and narcissism. He still berates his allies but mostly Hitto. He is also seen still taking matters upon in his own hands without regard of what others think but despite that; he has been shown to save the lives of everyone. Kodoh is also shown to be very strong, physically, as seen when he carried around both Nana and Konta at the same time and when he carried off both Hitto and Teruma with just one arm. Background Kodoh Kuraki was one of the Four Kings of the Dark Lizard unit. A B-Der of exceptional skills; he however was mostly an ineffectual loner that prefers to spend a quiet time by the harbor where he also takes shelter. As a child, he was orphaned and left to fend off for himself in the dark alleys. He was soon taken in by the Saionji Konzern and was given brutal training to shape him up into a powerful soldier. This turned the once innocent boy into a cold-hearted, ruthless, and narcissistic young man who's constantly in search for beauty and perfection. Eventually, Kodoh realized that he had been with the wrong company all along and defected at the cost of his life. He joins Hitto and the six other Legendary B-Ders to bring an end to the monopoly and destruction that are being wrought by the Saionji Konzern. Crash B-Daman The Black Horse Rally Kodoh makes his debut in the first episode of the series. He only appears briefly, alighting from a train and commenting about the beauty of the city and the B-ders which he desires to destroy. Kodoh appears again in the second episode of Crash B-Daman after Hitto defeats Ginzou, Kodoh makes another appearance during the Black Horse Rally in Episode 2 when he fires on Black Horse posters. Later on, he is seen in the crowd shooting down the last permanently-fixed column of Hitto's Crash Tower. He takes his leave soon after calling everyone as pathetic. When Hitto inquires about Kodoh's name, Kodoh complimented the marbles on Hitto's hairpin but not the person himself. Kodoh returns at the end of episode 5, sarcastically complimenting Nana's way of mending the ties between Hitto and Konta. In Episode 7, Kodoh offers to train Shun, who reminded him of his childhood. He is later seen watching the battle between Hitto and Shun. At the end of the battle, Kodoh walks out of the B-Center and ponders about Hitto's "B-Soul." Kodoh and Teruma are first seen battling against each other in the harbor at Episode 8. Teruma, in his Devil persona, arrogantly comments about Kodoh's Generic B-Daman being a piece of junk, to which Kodoh desired to have his own unique B-Daman. He also reminisces about his childhood on the day that he was recruited by the Agents. That night, Agent Number Seven arrives to tell Kodoh about a strange B-Daman found in an old warehouse. The following day, Kodoh goes to the village up the mountains where he had a scuffle with Teruma to decide who is worthy of owning the elusive B-Damans, Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern. Kodoh was eventually chosen by the two B-Daman and he won the promised rematch against Teruma. B1 Crash Cup Kodoh narrates about his life and point-of-views during the introduction of Episode 9. Later that episode, he volunteers to team up with Kazuma Miyoshi and Mitaka Kandori. During the challenge, Kodoh shows off by shooting six balls into the mouth of the lion and aiding his two compulsory teammates; allowing his team to be the first to pass. In Episode 10, Kodoh was challenged by the worried Kaito Namihira to use only one shot to get through the challenge. Kodoh complies, albeit sarcastically. In the following episode, Kodoh defeated Kazuma Miyoshi using mean tactics. He shot the dragon boomerangs into the direction of Kazuma, thereby severing the ropes that held Kazuma's boat. When confronted by Hitto, Kodoh yells back at Hitto very furiously. In Episode 13, Kodoh faced Konta Tsukino in the semifinal round of the B1 Crash Cup. Kodoh defeats Konta despite the latter fighting ferociously and desperately for his right to continue playing B-Daman. Knowing how devastating a loss would be for Konta; Kodoh makes matters worse by berating Konta, calling him a "Loser Dog" (負け犬 Makeinu) and telling him to leave while the disgrace isn't as deep yet. In Episode 14, Kodoh faces against Hitto in the final round of the B-1 Crash Cup. Kodoh flawlessly wins the first round, while it was both a close call in the second and third rounds. Nevertheless, Kodoh wins the B-1 Crash Cup. Notably, while Hitto faces all obstacles with the strength and inspiration from his friends; Kodoh claims that he can destroy everything beautifully without the help of anyone but himself. Kodoh's past flashed back, showing that he was an orphan left alone in a dark alley. This caused him to become the cold, destructive and insensitive narcissist that always scoffs at the idea of friendship and camaraderie. During the awarding ceremony, Kodoh took pleasure in destroying his own trophy by shooting it with his B-Damans midair, thereby destroying everyone's inspiration. When Hitto retaliated, Kodoh shoves Hitto aside and calls him a loser dog as well. The Dark Lizards Kodoh returns in Episode 17. He is seen inside a small tavern with the othe three Kings of the Dark Lizard unit along with Agent Number Seven. Agent Number Seven informs everyone that Kodoh won the B-1 Crash Cup and has discredited the merits of the tournament by destroying his trophy. While the others rave about the pleasures of destruction, Kodoh stood quietly in a corner with his eyes closed. Later on, Agent Number Seven asks Kodoh about the wereabouts of Professor Tamaga. Kodoh rudely walks away without answering, which infuriated Daizou. Kodoh pulls a fast move to deflect the sword which was thrown to his direction. Before leaving the tavern, Kodoh sarcastically remarked that if they want Professor Tamaga's wereabouts then they would have to look for him themselves. At the end of the episode, Kodoh is seen in a dark alley making fun of Hanbei Takeichi's failure to persuade Hitto Tamaga into divulging Professor Tamaga's wereabouts. Kodoh is seen again in Episode 21, interrupting the battle between Hitto and Hanbei. He remarked that the battle was dirty and destruction should always be executed in a beautiful manner. Kodoh unleashed a powerful blast from his two B-Damans, causing whatever remained of the pagoda to collapse. Miner's Town Kodoh returns in Episode 24. Assigned with the mission to find Professor Tamaga and to stop Hitto and friends from interrupting the secret factory; Kodoh returns to the place of his bitter memories. At the cliffside, Kodoh reminisces the days of his training as a child who yearned for power. Inside the cavern, Kodoh confronts Hitto and Nana. When Hitto and Nana asked Kodoh about his opinion on the suffering of the people in Miner's Town, Kodoh answered them sarcastically that if they face trials, they must overcome it. Because of this; a battle of ideals erupted between Hitto and Kodoh with the latter wanting to end things quickly. After lecturing Hitto about the beauty of destruction, Kodoh traps Hitto or in his own words "made him sleep beautifully" down the watery depths. Hitto breaks free of the watery prison and confronts Kodoh again. Kodoh noticed the damage in Magnum Ifrit's Barrel or "Wing" as he called it. The town chief arrives and reveals his true colors, ordering Kodoh to destroy Hitto's Magnum Ifrit. However, Kodoh walks away remarking that it would be a waste of energy since it is about to break anyway. The Abduction of Koutarou Tamaga Kodoh makes a return in Episode 28. Therein, he confronts Hitto and friends who are all desperately running after Professor Tamaga's abductors. Appearing through a small whirlwind; Kodoh intercepts Hitto from advancing further. Later on, Teruma joins the scuffle and it became a three-way battle. Hitto unleashes Justice Ifrit's full power for the first time; blowing away both Kodoh and Teruma from the place. World Crash Grand Prix Kodoh returns in Episode 32, eavesdropping on the Saionji Konzern's private meeting from the balcony of their Northern resthouse. Therein, Kodoh learns about the Saionji Konzern's plan to dispose of the Dark Lizard unit once they had served their purpose. He clenches his teeth, making his presence known to the quick-sensing secretary. Kodoh swiftly escaped and thus avoided identification. Kodoh appears again near the end of the episode during the snowstorm in the tournament venue. Through a small sliver of ice which caught the eyes of Hitto; Kodoh makes a stunning entrance and remarks about coming late to the tournament. He and Hitto briefly team up to destroy the first War Weapon which was installed by Saionji Konzern within the venue of the Tournament. After doing so, Kodoh leaves and is seen at the end of the episode remarking of Hitto's ways of having fun to be utterly foolish. In Episode 33, Kodoh is seen alongside the other Kings of the Dark Lizard. While everyone else reiterated their obsession in winning the tournament or destroying things; Kodoh said nothing and instead, is deep in his thoughts about destroying the plans of the Saionji Konzern and winning the tournament. Midway, Kodoh encounters Hitto, who just recovered from a fall. Kodoh sarcastically remarks about Hitto's condition and informs him about the traps which Saionji Konzern has laid out althroughout the tournament. Hitto reiterates his purpose which is just the same as Kodoh. Convinced, Kodoh shows Hitto an example of the Saionjis' traps which is a helicopter hunting down "outstanding" B-Ders to be used as soldiers for the benefit of the Saionjis. When the tables are turned on both Kodoh and Hitto; Kodoh makes a swift escape through the thick forest instead of the open road. At the end of the episode, Kodoh makes it to the summit along with the other Kings of the Dark Lizard. At the beginning of Episode 34; Kodoh is being confronted by Tsuyoshi Kurowa, the leader of the Black Tiger unit. Kodoh was scolded for his constant disobedience, arrogance and willful ignorance. Kodoh uses ninja-like techniques to end the scuffle with the Black Tigers while telling them that he discovered the Saionjis' secret plans is now against their objectives. In the stepping rocks challenge, Kodoh is pitted against Hitto. During the battle, the two had an intense argument about their principles. Kodoh's change of heart, although still less-apparent at this time, made Hitto's conscience haunt him and realize that the World Crash Grand Prix isn't what a fun tournament as he first thought. With Hitto unable to fire another shot; Kodoh returns the favor on Hitto's realization by shooting his own rock and "falling beautifully" down the dark depths. Kodoh is shown to have survived the fall. In his first appearance in Episode 35; he breaks into the Northern resthouse of the Saionji family, collapsing a massive iron gate on a pair of Black Tiger lackeys that made fun of him. He also destroyed CCTV cameras along the way. Kodoh's intentions for breaking into the resthouse is to try and rescue Professor Tamaga. Kodoh had a brief conversation with the Professor, the latter telling him to find some friends. It was all going smoothly for the two until some members of the Black Tiger detected them midway. One of the walls of the prison cells collapsed on Kodoh, injuring his left arm in the process. Kodoh makes his way with the Professor into an observation room. Kodoh intended to break the glass so that he and the Professor may escape by the sea. Kodoh makes several attempts to shatter the thick glass but to no avail. Along the way, Kodoh reiterates to Professor Tamaga that he prefers working alone. Realizing his failure, he drops to his knees and reconsidered the idea of believing in someone for a change. The members of the Black Tiger were able to find them and this is when Professor Tamaga gives Kodoh a new set of B-Damans - Reflect Wyvern and Shining Pegasus which were quickly inhibited by the magnificent light from Kodoh's previous set of B-Daman. Kodoh was bidded by the Professor to escape and find his true allies. With the power boost from his new set of Synchro Weapon System B-Damans; Kodoh was able to shatter the thick glass and makes his escape down the cliffs. At the beginning of Episode 36; Kodoh swims all the way from the Northern part back to the harbor where he takes his shelter. Exhausted, he takes his fill and then bandages his wounded left arm. When the alarm of Professor Tamaga's new prison sounded; Kodoh makes his way to that place. Kodoh arrives to help Hitto and friends dismantle some Saionji flamethrower tanks. Now considered an enemy of the Saionji family due to the things he said during the Grand Prix; the flamethrower tanks all focus their attention on to him. Kodoh swiftly evades being burnt to a crisp thanks to a fort dug out by Nana. Kodoh briefly compliments Nana before infiltrating the tank. He forces the members of the Black Tiger unit into revealing the location of their Headquarters. Using the tank, Kodoh along with Hitto and friends arrive to the headquarters. Therein; Pegasus and Wyvern speak to Kodoh about going to Hell Island. Convinced by this, Kodoh fuses his two new B-Daman for the first time and uses it's new combined form, Eclipse Dragon, to blast through the gates of the headquarters. However, they realize that Professor Tamaga had been transferred to another location again. Kodoh rides the tank and crashes into the headquarters to destroy it. Because of his fearless actions, Kodoh is theorized by Nana to possibly be one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Hell Island Kodoh makes no appearance in the introductory episode of the Hell Island Arc but his words led Hitto and friends to the island. Kodoh returns midway Episode 38, briefly helping Hitto and the East Villagers in destroying some Biplanes that are being operated by the Black Tigers. After that, Kodoh proceeds to the Temple of Pegasus and Wyvern to rediscover the secrets of his B-Daman and that of his own past. At the end of the episode, Kodoh is standing by a cliffside, contemplating on helping Hitto and the East Villagers. In Episode 39; Kodoh reminisces about the events that took place in the Temple of Pegasus and Wyvern. Therein, Kodoh learns three things about himself: he is originally from Hell Island, Pegasus and Wyvern are his birthright and that he is one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders because he descended from the Strange Old Man who is none other than his grandfather. Kodoh returns Shade Wyvern and Rave Pegasus to their pedestals and left with his grandfather's words of wisdom. At the end of the Episode, Kodoh watches over Hitto and the East Villagers revel about their near victory. Convinced by their valiance, Kodoh walks away to begin his plan into helping them. Kodoh sides on Hitto and the East Villagers in Episode 40. He begins by helping them take down several Saionji helicopters and tanks using the newfound power of Pegasus and Wyvern. Upon making their advance to the secret factory; Kodoh is shocked to find out that the Advanced War Weapon has already been completed. Nevertheless, Kodoh helps Hitto and friends destroy the War Weapon. After the destruction of the War Weapon, Kodoh takes his leave and still refuses to join Hitto's side but says that he now believes in Hitto. In the transition Episode 41; Kodoh is first seen midway the episode, arguing with Kyousuke about the man's intentions. Kodoh finds himself attacked by Kyousuke who claimed that the Four Kings of the Dark Lizard is done for. The two had an intense gunfight which ended with Kyousuke's escape upon seeing Hitto and friends' back-up on Kodoh. Kodoh lectures Hitto and friends about the beauty of the sea being profaned by some disturbing force, the delivery of the war weapons, and leaves them wondering about his words. Later on, Kodoh tries to intercept the shipment of the War Weapon to a man named Kinryu. He finds himself ambushed by the Scorpion Unit. While being rained down with bullets, the ship set sail leaving Kodoh frustrated. He is shortly reunited with Hitto and friends but he leaves the rest to them. World Crash Cup Finals Kodoh makes a small appearance in Episode 42 during the wedding cake chase scene. When the door out of the hallway closes shut, Kodoh yells at everyone to get out of the way so that he can blast it open. He is thanked by Hitto whom he remarked to be still making foolish decisions every now and then. In Episode 43; Kodoh is seen atop the ferris wheel, fending for his life against the Scorpion Unit and Teruma Kamioka, the latter desiring Kodoh's new set of B-Damans. When Teruma shoots the signboard which Kodoh is standing on, he makes a swift escape while running off to evade Teruma's shots. The two reached all the way to the teacups where Kodoh was cued-in by Konta to lead Teruma to a rocking boat. Taking this in mind, Kodoh lures Teruma into the Rocking Boat where the latter is finally defeated. Before leaving for Daiba, Kodoh warns Konta and Jubee that the Saionjis are planning to destroy the Tournament. The Final Stand Kodoh makes his way to the monorail to Daiba. The Saionjis expected him to be with Hitto and friends, who dropped out of the World Crash Cup Finals. However, Kodoh is all by himself in the tramcar. Kodoh is assaulted by the Scorpion Unit which he rids off quickly. Kodoh's dual-wielding caught the eye of Kyousuke Arasaki whose riding a helicopter above the tramcar. Swiftly evading a rain of shots from Kyousuke's Ultimate Bahamut; Kodoh makes his way to the roof of the tramcar and fuses his B-Daman to Eclipse Dragon. With a powerful shot from his B-Daman, he was able to destroy the helicopter which Kyousuke is riding. However, Kyousuke returns fire and drives the tramcar out of the rails, causing it to fall down the open sea but not before Kodoh dives out of it. Kodoh is first seen in Episode 45 by the hanging bridge; precisely intercepting the barrage of shots from Kyousuke's Ultimate Bahamut and thereby rescuing Hitto and friends from Kyousuke. Kodoh lectures Kyousuke about beauty, causing the latter to snap and chase him all the way to the harbor. At the harbor, Kodoh interrogates Kyousuke about the latter's intentions again as to why he joined Saionji Konzern. Unable to get any straight answers but a sarcastic and maniacal laughter from Kyousuke; Kodoh is infuriated. He fires a powerful blast from Eclipse Dragon but Kyousuke also returned fire with Ultimate Bahamut. The ensuring explosion knocked both of them into the open sea. Kodoh swims back to the land and is helped by Hitto to get back up. Kodoh still refuses to join Hitto's side because he can never be a hotblood like Hitto. Still, Hitto reiterated that he considers Kodoh as his friend and takes their leave. Kodoh is left alone, remembering about the aesthetics of true beauty which Professor Tamaga told him during their last encounter as well as Hitto's words during the World Crash Grand Prix. Kodoh realized that he wouldn't be beautiful anymore if he would continue to be an ineffectual loner. At night, in Episode 46; Kodoh reunites with Hitto and friends. He helped them out by fighting the leader of the Vampire Unit named Kyuga. Kodoh and Kyuga had an intense battle which ended with Kodoh safely escaping through a building. Later on, Kodoh is reunited with Hitto and friends in that building. Kodoh tried to help Jubee out of his predicament but the falling debris proved dangerous. Kodoh finds no other choice but to haul both Nana and Konta to safety. After the crisis was averted; Kodoh is the first to walk out of the scene as he is unable to take Hitto's hot-blooded ravings about Justice Ifrit's final evolution. In Episode 47, Kodoh along with his allies reach the Crystal Pyramid at the summit of the Saionji Main Building. Kodoh was first unseen by everyone else as he decided to take a detour at the side. He berates Hitto's clumsiness and goes ahead to find the right sequence for reaching the top without encountering any traps. Kodoh eventually finds the entrance to the Crystal Pyramid. Inside the Crystal Pyramid, Kodoh and his friends re-encounter the Vampire Unit. With Nana's help, Kodoh was able to dispatch Kyuga's lackeys. Later on, more traps from Sabu Nishijima and Teruma Kamioka's interference would cause the place to fall apart. Kodoh successfully saves both Teruma and Hitto from falling down the dark depths. For the first time, the light from the Seven Legendary B-Ders interconnect and signify that they are completed. The place continued to fall apart because of Sabu's traps and Kodoh along with the others failed to save Teruma at that one final time. Outside the Crystal Pyramid, Hitto breaks down and cries about losing Teruma. Kodoh tells him not to cry and motivates him by remarking that the beautiful light will not fade and will continue to guide their path. Indeed, with this, a brilliant blue light from Teruma's resting place reached all the way to the top to illuminate the other Legendary B-Ders. Making their way to the actual Saionji building in Episode 48; Kodoh, Hitto, Nana and Konta parts ways with Jubee, Jou and Kaito. Kodoh helps in finding the office of the President. However, upon arriving there; Kodoh and the others find not the president, but Kyousuke Arasaki and Sabu Nishijima. Kodoh lets Hitto, Nana and Konta leave; taking responsibility of fighting Kyousuke and Sabu. Because of the powerful traps set in the thick invisible glass walls of the president's office; Kodoh is in huge disadvantage. Kodoh learns quickly from Kyousuke's inter-communication with Professor Trigger in the Daiba Secret Factory that the Saionji Building will be blown to smithereens very soon with the completed war weapon. Kodoh tries to flee the scene but he was kicked off by Sabu. Eventually, Kyousuke leaves Sabu, Nana and the remaining Six Legendary B-Ders to die in the Saionji Building. Kodoh survives the cannon fodder and reunites with his friends. Herein, Kodoh is horrified upon seeing that three more of the Legendary B-Ders - Jubee, Kaito and Jou succumbed to the falling debris and the light from their B-Daman all vanished. In Episode 49; Kodoh and his surviving friends make their way to the bridge to the secret factory in Daiba. To pass through the tight security of Saionji's elite unit; Kodoh has to hide with Hitto and the others inside a hog delivery truck, something which he found utterly disgusting. Even so, they all managed to pass through the bridge safely for a while until a barrage of shots from some Saionji helicopters demolished the hog truck and the bridge itself. Kodoh fights off the Helicopters and unfortunately, Konta is separated from them to the other side. Kodoh and Hitto tried to rescue Konta but that side of the bridge bridge collapses and kills Konta. Hitto breaks down and Kodoh motivates him a bit. Kyousuke arrives by surprise through a helicopter and rains down shots on the remaining three. Kodoh protects Hitto and Nana by shielding them with his own body and getting wounded by the leg along the way. Kodoh asks Hitto and Nana to proceed to the secret factory and vowed to defeat Kyousuke. If ever Kodoh loses, Kodoh believes in Hitto and tells him that the latter is all that's needed to defeat Saionji Konzern. After Hitto and Nana take their leave, the final duel between Kodoh and Kyousuke begins. Kodoh fuses his Eclipse Dragon and proceeded to battle Kyousuke's Ultimate Bahamut. Kodoh deflects shot after shot but his injury prevented him from fully deflecting the barrage of shots from Kyousuke. Kodoh was driven against one side of the collapsing bridge and was further injured thereby preventing him from unleashing more than one powerful shot from Eclipse Dragon. Kodoh stands up one more time and fires the last shot from Eclipse Dragon to destroy a steel cable which bent upward and directly hit Kyousuke's helicopter. Kyousuke rains down the final shots, further knocking down Kodoh's mortally wounded body. The steel cables snap and that part of the bridge goes down with Kodoh who drowned to his death. The Last Testament of the Saionji Konzern Kodoh along with the five others who died earlier were "revived" following Hitto's ephemeral vision. Kodoh remarks about the beauty of the light from the Legendary B-ders' respective B-Daman. He reunites with the rest while sarcastically commenting about Hitto's hotbloodedness. Making their way into the Secret Factory at Daiba; Kodoh along with his fellow Legendary B-Ders deflect the powerful cannon fodders from all the War Weapons that fired simultaneously. Kodoh and the others returned fire to destroy the war weapon. Shortly afterwards, Agent Number Eight arrives by helicopter with the blueprint to the Ultimate War Weapon. Kodoh fuses his Eclipse Dragon and fires a powerful shot to destroy the helicopter, killing Number Eight and destroying the blueprints of the Ultimate War Weapon. This further infuriated Kyousuke, who challenged Hitto Tamaga to a one-on-one fight. Kodoh volunteered to fight Kyousuke but Hitto tells him to stay back. Kodoh along with the others watch as Hitto is assaulted by Kyousuke in that final battle. Kodoh reminds Hitto that time is running out. After the secret factory exploded and kills Kyousuke; Kodoh along with his friends joyfully ran to embrace both Hitto and Professor Tamaga. Battle Record Kodoh fought several battles and won most of them. He is notably the champion of the B1 Crash Cup. Kodoh also interrupted several battles notably before fighting his first actual Battle against Teruma Kamioka and during his time with the Dark Lizard. Quotes *''"Such a beautiful city. However. I still need to destroy it beautifully / I still have B-ders to destroy."'' (Debut, Episode 1) *''"Destruction...is beauty. / Destroy...B-ders."'' (to Team Black Horse, Episode 2) *''"Such beautiful marbles...but you're nothing." (to Hitto, Episode 2)' *"Just what are you trying to do? Making them friends again?" ''(to Nana, Episode 5) *''"I guess, you already know that the guy isn't an excellent B-Der. He won't train so hard like you do. He will always win just because he was given a powerful B-Daman by his father."'' (to Shun Hyuuga, Episode 7) *''"The qualities of the B-Daman will affect the performance of a B-Der. How ironic. Training hard for every second, having real strength and perfect skills; narrows the gap made by the B-Daman. Only that can be considered true beauty."'' (to Shun, Episode 7) *''"Inside an inescapable dark labyrinth, I shivered in fear all by myself every day. I saw a ray of light in this world of greed and hypocrisy. That's the power deep within my soul and it's the only thing that's real in my life. Love, hope...I have no use for them. The only thing that can comfort me and make me happy is to beautifully destroy everything. I don't need to have anything. I just want to destroy everything in this world. But for now, I just want to sleep peacefully." ''(Introduction, Episode 9) *"You seriously think that I can't hit my target with one shot?" (to Kaito, Episode 10) *''"It's about time that I end this charade."'' (to Kazuma, Episode 12) *''"Fly over beautifully!"' ''(to Kazuma, Episode 12)' *''"SHUT UP!!! How will you ever understand when all you do is to depend on your friends who give you everything?! That's why I came here, to take away everything given to you by other people. I only believe in power and I want to destroy everything! Indeed, I can never expect a person like you, who thinks that everything is just a game, would ever understand."' ''(to Hitto, Episode 12)' *''"If you want to fight against me, then, keep on fighting until the end."'' (to Hitto, Episode 12) *''"The End..."'' (to Konta, Episode 13) *''"Move it, loser dog. Until when are you going to kneel there? You have no other choice but to leave the stage after you're defeated. Don't be such a disgrace." ''(to Konta, Episode 13) *''"I'll grant your wish and make you remember this battle for a long time."' ''(Thoughts on Hitto, Episode 14)' *''"That fool. Does he really think his strength can win anything? You can easily be surpassed by the B-Daman in my hands. What else can you do? Only by standing on my own can I believe in myself. I have no use for friends. Today, I'm going to crush your determination and your trust in everything!" ''(to Hitto during finals, Episode 14) *''"Worthless...This is all just a hallucination. I'll destroy it."'' (before shattering his trophy, Episode 14) *''"Being the second placer is the same as losing in the preliminaries, Loser Dog! You only know how to depend on your friends so you're not fit to fight against me at all."'' (to Hitto, after shattering trophy, Episode 14) *''"When that time comes...I'll show you true hell."'' (to Hitto, Episode 14) *''"Hanbei...it seems your plan has failed. It's a waste of time trying to be friends with Hitto. Don't look down on that guy. For a little brat, he's got a lot of hidden potential."'' (to Hanbei, Episode 17) *''"Your battle is too dirty. A true battle...with destruction...is beautiful! / This battle...the B-Ders...destroy them!" ''(to Hanbei and Sabu, Episode 21) *''"If you think that the people here are being abused then those people should depend on their own power to get through the difficulties they're facing." ''(to Hitto and Nana, Episode 24) *''"Victory isn't attainable by everyone. You must experience countless failures, one by one, get frustrated again and again; and get up again after you're defeated to gain true victory. Of course, you can't just depend on your so-called passionate B-Soul to get it."'' (to Hitto, Episode 24) *''"Light and darkness...when the two become one, its power of destruction is beautiful! Sleep...beautifully!" ''(to Hitto, Episode 24) *''"The wind keeps blowing, what a perfect time for a battle." ''(to Hitto, Episode 28) *''"The Dark Lizards are just mere tools...that goes for me too." ''(while eavesdropping, Episode 32) *''"It seems I can't tolerate you for as long as I live."'' (to Hitto, Episode 32) *''"Hitto...it seems your B-Soul is all about having fun but it's also very ironic." ''(end of Episode 32) *''"Saionji Konzern...I must stop you. I'll destroy you completely. I'll take that victory for myself" (thoughts, Episode 33)' *"You look stupid. Hitto, this battle is nothing but a trap. Have you not learned your lesson yet after all that? Aren't you unaware of the danger? Let me show you what's really happening here. This isn't a contest but a hunt being done by the Saionji Konzern to capture B-Ders and train them as soldiers." (to Hitto, Episode 33)' *"You're right. I was raised by the Saionji Konzern but after I knew of the reason why they raised me as well as their secret, I must now destroy them!"' ''(to Tsuyoshi, Episode 34)' *''"Why don't you shoot, Hitto Tamaga? Are you afraid of another defeat? If you can't win, you won't be able to take down Saionji Konzern. You won't be able to rescue your father! Don't you intend to win so that you can rescue your father? You can win with one more shot so SHOOT ME!"'' (to Hitto, Episode 34) *''"What am I fighting for...? Heh! I'll pay you back right here, Hitto Tamaga!"' ''(to Hitto, Episode 34) ' *''"The things wrought by the Saionji are too ugly, that's why. I don't want to be their mere tool. Destruction should be beautiful and victory should be a privilege of those who possess proportionate power and skills." ''(to Professor Tamaga, Episode 35) *''"That's right. I aspire for the beauty of perfection and the privilege of victory so I endured painful training. To me, getting embarassed in front of your opponent is the same as being defeated. Defeat is death."'' (thoughts, Episode 35) *''"How could this be?! In order to win, I continuously went through the pains of the special training. There shouldn't be a window that I can't break!" ''(to Professor Tamaga, Episode 35) *''"You guys. What are you trying to run away from? A B-Der must destroy and smash the enemy!"' ''(to Hitto and friends, Episode 36) ' *''"That's true but only before I found out what I must really destroy. I've just been playing with you all that time." ''(to Hitto and friends, Episode 36) *''"When the Sun and Moon appear in the skies at the same time...awaken, Eclipse Dragon!" ''(fusing his B-Daman) *''"I don't have any friends. If they fail here, then they're not worth saving at all." ''(to Strange Old Man, Episode 39) *''"Kyousuke Arasaki, you're a B-Der aren't you? Using B-Daman technology for creating war weapons...do you not think of it as despicable?" ''(to Kyousuke, Episode 41) *''"A world where people can freely express their feelings is more beautiful!" (to Kyousuke, Episode 41)' *"The fragrance of the tides permeates all the way here where the view from the seaport is the most beautiful. However, the war weapons being delivered by those wicked traders are truly unbeautiful! They should be destroyed!"'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 41) ' *"Fall down...beautifully!" ''(to Kyousuke, Episode 44)' *"So unbeautiful! A B-Daman must have control, balance, sheer destructive power and only when the three are combined shall it be called a thing of beauty! Your B-Daman just depends on destructive force so it's not beautiful at all!" (to Kyousuke, Episode 45)' *"Kyousuke Arasaki, let me ask you something. Since you insist that you're a B-Der with a powerful B-Daman, why do you want to help Saionji? ANSWER ME!"'' (to Kyousuke, Episode 45) *''"Only stupid humans band together. That's something unbeautiful!"'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 45) *''"Hitto Tamaga, I never thought that someone like you would make me think twice about my aesthetics. You're the first one to make me do that. Companions that you can really trust... hah! In that case, maybe I'm not that beautiful anymore...fight together as friends, huh?" (thoughts, Episode 45)' *"Although I understand, now, that there are things that cannot be achieved by just oneself, I still cannot accept it. Not being able to realize the things that I cannot achieve alone is so unbeautiful."'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 46) *''"Don't make a move! If you do, it will be a disaster."'' (to Hitto, Episode 47) *''"That beautiful light will never fade away."'' (to Hitto, Episode 47) *''"Show me your abilities if you have any!"' ''(to Kyousuke, Episode 48)' *''"Don't get close to me or else, I'll shoot you! I said don't come any closer! Hey, Hitto! Do something!"'' (to the Pigs, Episode 49) *''"Destroying beautifully...is like giving a fresh new face to this stagnant-looking city! However, simply destroying it is so unbeautiful!"'' (to Hitto, Episode 49) *''"Don't misunderstand! Had you forgotten what Konta said? The only one that can destroy the War Weapons is you, Hitto! I simply did what I did because I agreed with him."'' (to Hitto, Episode 49) *''"Don't worry about me. I have no use for your concern. I won't let myself be defeated here; and even if I'm defeated, we still have you! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT? SO HURRY!"'' (to Hitto, Episode 49) *''"I knew it. You guys are still a bunch of obnoxious troublemakers."'' (to everyone, Episode 50) Trivia *Kodoh's hairstyle has a striking resemblance to that of Ryoko, a character from the anime series, "Tenchi Muyo!". *He and Kyousuke Arasaki are the only B-Ders in Crash B-Daman who used two B-Damans at once; they're also able to combine their B-Damans into one, with Kodoh and his Eclipse Dragon and Kyousuke with his Ultimate Bahamut. *His given name is from the Japanese noun "Kodoku" 孤独 meaning Solitude and his family name means Wooden Storehouse. This is befitting his personality and residence. *At times, Kodoh is known to speak in a manner of wordplay such as when he said "Hakai wo Biida" (はいあをビーダー) which both meant "Destruction is Beauty" and "Destroy the B-Ders." That which also summarizes his intent as to why he came to the City. *Like his predecessor, Gray Michael Vincent; Kodoh mainly uses the standard .67 blue marbles. Kodoh, however, never used the Crash Bullets (Strike Shots) included with the real-life SWS-039 Eclipse Dragon. *In the independently-produced English dub for Cartoon Network Philippines, he and Teruma were both voiced by Dwayne Tan. Gallery Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Crash B-Daman (manga) Category:Anti-heroes